


The Last Time

by MorriBlanc



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriBlanc/pseuds/MorriBlanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tragedy I wrote about LeBlanc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

LeBlanc is a champion seen as anything but weak. Shrouded in mystery and perplexity, LeBlanc is hardly seen as anything at all before she is the last thing you see; swift and deadly, LeBlanc strikes her opposition with ease and grace, making healthbars drop to nothing effortlessly. She mutters to herself in her usual voluptuous timbre, "How unappealing, this will never do." She flips to the next page of the book wherein she keeps her writings as she sits on the grass, blue and touched with morning dew. She sits alone; shaded from the moonlight by the willow she is sitting under. All is calm and serene in her view of the ever-slowly moving river, and in the distance the waterfall is seen but barely heard. She stands up and strolls along in the shadows to the bank to hear the trickle of water. She sees herself in the reflection, wondering why it had to be this way. All the words she saved, and all the things she would have done differently had she foreknown the outcome. Why the one she loved left, she will never learn. Why he did something so cruel, she will never understand. So many moments shared, all of which are so vivid to her; already forgotten by him. Her makeup runs as tears roll down her cheeks. No words describe the pain and confusion. "I guess second best is all I'll ever know. I will forever long for yesterday." The sun is on the horizon and the songbirds have awoken. Tonight will be the last time. She must go...


End file.
